This invention is related to support stands for use in supporting portions of frameless vehicles when they are disassembled for maintenance. More specifically this invention is related to stands used for supporting the forward and rear portions of frameless or frame type agricultural tractors when the separable sections of the frameless structure are separated for maintenance.
Many stand like structures are known in the prior art for use in supporting engines, vehicles, and other machines when they are disassembled for maintenance. There are stands in the art specifically for the purpose of supporting separable sections of frameless agricultural type tractors, however, these stands have several disadvantages which makes them undesirable. Specifically the prior art tractor stands utilize plate like fixtures which are secured to portions of the vehicle to be separated and which are bolted to the stand. These members must be adjusted individually once the tractor is raised then secured in the mounted position and bolted accordingly so the stand is rigidly secured to the vehicle. This is a time consuming procedure by itself and it requires the use of a considerable quantity of bolts. The use of bolts alone to support these heavy structures is not completely desirable because they can twist off and shear in use thus, creating a potentially dangerous situation for the mechanic. Specifically in regard to the stand structures normally used with the front end portion of a tractor the stands consist of little more than vertical members having a plurality of holes and slots in their upper end portions and supported on casters. These specific structures must be securely attached to the tractor structure to support it and prevent it from falling once the tractor is separated. Some of the known front stands have upright members on the rear end portion thereof and another upright member on a forward portion which must be secured to the tractor as a brace to keep the rear uprights in position and keep the stand from tipping. In regard to the stands normally used with the rear portion of a tractor these must necessarily be quite sturdy because they support a large portion of the weight of a tractor. The known prior art stands have a frame structure which is vertically movably mounted on uprights that extend from castered members at each end of the stand. The structure to guide the vertically movable frame as it raises and lowers requires precise coordination between the opposed ends of the stands to prevent the frame from binding on the uprights.
One object of this invention is to provide a set of tractor stands which overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Still, one other object of this invention is to provide a vehicle support stand structure for use in separating frameless or frame type agricultural type tractors which has a plurality of vertically extendable telescopic members that are individually attached to an underneath portion of a tractor.
Still, one other object of this invention is to provide a stand structure for supporting the forward end portion of a frameless tractor wherein the stand structure has a pair of telescopic upright members that can be easily adjusted and attached to an underneath portion of the tractor's engine or the like for supporting the rear end portion of the forward end portion of the tractor in combination with the front wheels of the tractor.
Yet, another object of this invention is to provide a support stand for the rear end portion of a frameless tractor wherein the stand has a plurality of telescopic members which can be easily attached to underneath portions of the tractor with the telescopic members being individually vertically adjustable.
Yet, another object of this invention is to provide a stand structure which can be used under the rear end portion of a frameless tractor or under the forward end portion of a frameless tractor to support the tractor when the forward and rear portions thereof are separated.
Various other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent from those skilled in the art from the following discussion taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: